gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes/Aprobar
= Discusión = Presenta tu opinión en la página de discusión. = Modificaciones = Presenta tu solicitud en la página de modificación. = Imágenes pendientes de aprobación = Utiliza esta sección para poner imágenes que necesiten aprobación/opinión, recuerda colocar tu firma al final del mensaje usando cuatro tildes (~~~~). Borrascoso (A) ~ Por Aprobar hi : Hello again! I think his eyes are actually amber. Besides, the fur is maybe too dark, as it looks black to me. Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:11 17 mar 2018 (UTC) :Reuploaded Hopefully this is better^^ : Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:46 27 mar 2018 (UTC) : --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 21:05 13 may 2018 (UTC) Pizarro (A) Por Aprobar : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Cuervo (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Cuervo.aprendiz.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:27 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Me gusta, pero si te es posible trata de acomodar la mancha blanca del pecho en perspectiva y reducir un poco su grosor para darle más realismo. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Mancha del pecho reducida y acomodada. ;) (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 17:19 3 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Ten en cuenta que para arreglar los errores previos solo tienes que subir una nueva versión de la imagen y dejar un mensaje para avisar que lo hiciste, no crear una imagen nueva, gracias. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Está muy bien, pero yo le pondría un negro un poco menos fuerte -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Bayino (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Bayino.aprendiz.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:37 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Me gusta mucho el pelaje, pero a la hora de recortar la cola dejaste algunos puntos flotantes. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Acá dejo la imagen con la cola mejor borrada :) (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 17:09 3 jun 2018 (UTC)) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Zancudo (Aprendiz) ~ Por Aprobar Archivo:Zancudo.aprendiz.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:39 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Las orejas no tendría nada por qué ser negras enteras -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Carrasquera (Aprendiza) ~ Por Aprobar Archivo:Carrasquera.aprendiza.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:50 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : muy oscuro el negro, el problema es que no se diferencia bien con el lineart -- Sui ★ Contáctame Carrasquera (Aprendiza de curandera) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Carrasquera.aprendiza.curandera.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:52 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : lo mismo que arriba -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Blimosa (Aprendiza de curandera) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Blimosa.aprendiza.curandera.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 03:54 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Muy buen diseño. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : ¡Me encanta! Pero la oreja derecha me parece muy oscura -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Pardina (Aprendiza) ~ Por Aprobar Archivo:Pardina.aprendiza.png Aclaro que a éste le falta trabajo, tengo que mejorar el sombreado, así que si puedo, pensaba mejorar la versión... (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 18:00 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Hasta que trabajes en las sombras :). --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Nueva version con las sombras un poquito mejor :/ ¿Algún consejo para el sombreado? Me está dando problemas... :/ (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 17:15 3 jun 2018 (UTC)) : Todavía falta mejorar el sombreado. La verdad que no sé mucho de edición, pero ojalá alguien más te ayude. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Vale, según mi opinión tiene la sombra marrón muy concentrada en la espalda. Si no te funcionan las sombras marrones, utiliza el color dorado para darle algo de luz, difuminarlo y así dar volumen al pelaje. -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Serbal (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Serbal.aprendiz.png (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 18:03 2 jun 2018 (UTC)) : La sombra de la cola se ve poco natural. El pelaje me gusta, pero creo que podría ser un poco más realista. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 04:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Aclaré el pelaje, pero no sé qué tono les parece mejor; si no están conformes, puedo seguir variando los tonos para hacer a Zarpa Serbal un poco más realista :3 (Alma de Dalia (discusión) 17:11 3 jun 2018 (UTC)) : En realidad me refería a oscurecerlo un poco, no a aclararlo xd (debí ser más específico). Me parece que también hay una sombra extraña en la espalda. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : es un rojo demasiado llamativo, utiliza algo más realista, guíate por fotos de gatos rojizos -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Ala de Mariposa (Aprendiza de curandera) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Ala_de_Mariposa.aprendiza.curandera.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:34 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Nuevamente, es muy bueno el diseño pero hay que difuminar mejor las sombras. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Yo haría algo más marrón el atigrado -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Manto Polvoroso (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Manto_Polvoroso.Aprendiz.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:37 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Aquí ya no te molesto :) --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Aish, siento molestar. El pelaje claro del hocico está un poco asimétrico. -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Ratolino (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Ratolino.aprendiz.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:39 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : La idea es buena pero le falta realismo. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : A mi me gusta xD -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Zarzoso (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Zarzoso.aprendiz.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:40 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : No sé si era tu intención, pero creo que dejaste unos puntos más claros en los bordes de las garras. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Manchas de las patas cubiertas :) Alma de Dalia (discusión) 00:52 10 jun 2018 (UTC) : Perdón por molestarte de nuevo, pero creo que entendiste mal a lo que me refería con subir una nueva versión. Lo que hay que hacer es ir al archivo de la imagen, Archivo:Zarzoso.aprendiz.png para este ejemplo, ir a la pestaña Historial, y hacer clic en Subir una nueva versión, no crear una imagen nueva y cambiarla recién aquí. Pero no te preocupes, esto sirve de experiencia para en el futuro hacer las directrices más completas y fáciles de entender. Sobre la imagen, no tengo más objeciones. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 02:53 10 jun 2018 (UTC) : -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Zarpa Pinta (Aprendiza) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Zarpa_Pinta.aprendiza.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:43 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Al igual que más arriba, le falta realismo, aunque buen trabajo con la cola. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : las manchas son un poco raras -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Plumosa (aprendiza) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Plumosa.aprendiza.png Si el dibujo es muy claro, también puedo presentar otras versiones que hice con las rayas más oscuras... Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:45 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Solo faltaría mejorar un poco más las sombras. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado Cambié la cuestión de las sombras, espero que sea para mejor ya que es lo que más me cuesta xD : Ahora están mejor, así que reafirmo mi opinión. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 02:53 10 jun 2018 (UTC) : Me gustaría ver las rayas oscuras -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Alcotán (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Alcotán.aprendiz.png No sé si correspondía hacerlo ya que técnicamente no tenemos su nombre de aprendiz, pero figuraba en la lista de plantillas que necesitaban ser creadas... Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:51 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Mientras se revele que ha sido aprendiz en algún momento de su vida no hay problema. Sin embargo, también aquí veo puntos aparentemente aleatorios en las garras. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) :Actualizado blanco de las patas cubierto exitosamente ;) Alma de Dalia (discusión) 19:23 9 jun 2018 (UTC) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 02:53 10 jun 2018 (UTC) : A diferencia de su hermano, yo le pondría la nariz rosa. Por lo demás, bien -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Ala de Mariposa (Aprendiza) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Ala_de_Mariposa.aprendiza.png Pasa lo mismo en este caso también... Alma de Dalia (discusión) 21:53 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : Lo mismo que con la aprendiza de curandera, y hay una mancha que sobresale de la cola. --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Lo mismo que antes -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC) Cárabo (Aprendiz) ~ Por aprobar Archivo:Cárabo.aprendiz.png Alma de Dalia (discusión) 22:07 3 jun 2018 (UTC) : --Garra de Cuervo (mensajes) 03:56 4 jun 2018 (UTC) : Algunas rayas están raras, sobretodo en la cabeza o en el muslo hay una que parece que está medió borrada -- Sui ★ Contáctame 11:55 10 jun 2018 (UTC)